Emaly Starling and the Keeper's Souls (Ilvermony School)
by monsterpandamash
Summary: Emaly Starling has lived in Azkaban ever since she was born. Her mother gave birth to her there and kept her hidden. Until one day she is taken away from her mother and to live with her father. But something is off, it seems like something has been following her since she left. Something cold, something dark.
1. The Girl who doesn't Exist

**A/N hey what up! it's grace back at it again with that harry potter fanfic but this is more original than Annabelle Strange. I'm making up so much for this story because not a lot has been confirmed for the Ilvermony school at this time (who knows when this will be published) so I'm going off my mind and head canons that I think are cool. let's be honest i'm going to write this and then suddenly JK Rowling will write a book or make a movie or play about Ilvermony like with Annabelle Strange. also this is fanfiction and a lot of it is made up and so ignored logic and just fucking go with it. Hope you guys enjoy and please excuse all errors!**

I

The Girl Who Doesn't Exist

On January 15, 1990, Emaly Starling was born in darkness.

Her mother, Celeste Starling, had been sentenced to Azkaban after killing a No-Maj girl but only she knew that she was three weeks pregnant when her sentence had been made. Celeste didn't tell anyone though. She kept her mouth shut about the baby because she knew that if someone else got the chance to raise her - like her father - they would tell her that her mother was terrible person and one she shouldn't worry about her. So she decided to be selfish and keep the secret of her unborn child to herself. Celeste went to Azkaban with the child in her and after nine months, she gave birth in secret during the middle of storm.

The thunder covered up her cries as she pushed her daughter out and she buried herself deep into the shadows where she was unable to be seen. It was painful and terrible and hard but she did it. In the end it was worth it as it brought Celeste, the whole thing she cared about more than herself, her daughter. She named her Emaly River Starling and unfortunately for her, she looked just liked her father. Even though, Celeste promised that this didn't bother her and that she would still love her daughter no matter what, sometimes it seemed liked she hated the fact that her daughter reminded her of the girl's father. But it didn't matter because he didn't know that her had a daughter. As far as she was concerned, the world didn't even know that Emaly existed.

Or at least that's how it had been for thirteen years. Things were easy at first with the girl being young and small. Then time went by, the child got older and taller and Celeste found it harder to kept her child hidden from the world. One time, when Emaly was young and curious, she woke up before her mother and crawled towards the opening of their cell. The opening wasn't giant but it also wasn't so small that only bugs and mice could craw through. Emaly just looked out to see the shape of something dark and mysterious floating by, she shivered at the cold chills that went through her. She looked up to see a man, a tall man who had a long beard and sickly pale skin. As if he felt her there, the man looked over and his dark almost dead eyes met her brown ones, she tired to duck quickly but it was too late. He had seen her.

"There was something there," he said with a shaky voice. "A girl! She was there!" The black figures standing next to him slowly turns towards the directions where she was hiding and Emaly starting crawling away, back to her mother. She crawled behind her mother and hid in the hole against the wall that her mother slept against. The man continued screaming until one second she couldn't hear him anymore. After that she listened to her mother and never wondered off again. For years in the prison with Celeste, she stayed in the hole in the wall and her mother, her dear mother, tried her best to be a great mother. She would Emaly everything she knew and had learned so that the girl won't know nothing but it still wasn't the same. It didn't help that some of the things she told her daughter were more opinions then true things. Celeste didn't think it matter what her daughter knew though as she thought the two would ever be parted.

But they would be parted. The man who had seen Emaly that day when she was young had been in court the summer before Emaly's fourteenth birthday. He told someone that he had seen a girl hiding in the cells one day years ago and that person told another who told another and the words continued on until someone gave the order to see if it was true. The day they came was the last day that Emaly Starling ever saw her mother. The two were siting in the cell, Celeste was just watching her daughter playing with rocks in her hole in the wall. Before they could do anything the cell door slammed open and guards rushed in pulling Celeste out of the cell with a tight grip. A tall man with a mustache and a top hat walk into the cell, using his wand to project light the cell. He walked towards the end of the cell before turning around and slowly walking back. Celeste sighed in relief that maybe he wouldn't notice but then suddenly the man stopped right in front of the hole in the wall.

"Mr. Dodge what is it?" A man holding Celeste asked.

Mr. Dodge crouched down onto his knees and looked into the hole, where he met the eyes of thirteen year old Emaly. "Hello little one," he said in a kind voice. He held out his hand into the hole and she just stared at his hand and then back at him. "I'm Fredrick Dodge," he told her. "What's your name?" Still nothing from the young girl. He looked over at her mother and asked the same question.

"It's Emaly River Starling," she told him.

He repeated her name in his head, nodding and turning back to Emaly. He held out his hand to Emaly again. "I know that it's very stressful meeting all these new people but none of us are going to hurt you." She stared at his hand again, "I promise I won't hurt you. In fact I want to help you, Emaly." His kind voice and promises seemed appealing her so she grabbed his hand and he helped her out of the hole. That when he got a good look at the small girl. Her body was so thin like she was a stick and her long black hair seemed to go down her back. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. "How old is she?" He asked. Emily still held his hand even thought his tone was no longer kind and sweet.

Celeste's eyes narrow at the sight of her daughter hand's held being by someone else. She wanted to scream at him and tell him at get away from her but she didn't want to lose her daughter, the only good thing she had in her life. "She's thirteen. She will be fourteen in January." She explained. Mr. Dodge looked back at Emaly who was looking anxiously down at her feet as if she was scared. Not of someone but what someone would be able to do. "Please she is all I have." Celeste said, pulling on the arms of the others who were holding her back.

Mr. Dodge stared at Celeste who seemed upset about the fact that they could take to her daughter away. But there was something about the fact that she wasn't breaking down in tears, there was something about Celeste Starling that made him think that she didn't view Emaly as daughter but more as something else like she was a prize. "You've had her for thirteen years," he said moving his hand to the side and the guards moved themselves and Celeste away from the opening. "It's time for the girl to have a real life." He began walking away and Celeste screamed out in pain as she watched her daughter being taken away. Emaly watched as her mother disappeared away from her vision, she had tears in her eyes. She was young and had never had anyone else.

* * *

In Brockton, Massachusetts, Jasper Martin was cleaning up the dinner in his house while his fourteen (as of three weeks ago) daughter, Jeanine, sat on the couch in the room opposite reading with her cat curled up against her side and his wife, Eleanor, put dishes up in the kitchen. The Martin's were a small family but they were a happy family. They lived in a normal house that was on a normal street but they were a family that wasn't really normal. There suddenly was 'owt' sound from out the window, making both Jeanine and Jasper to look up from what they were doing but Eleanor waved them off to continue on with what they were doing as she opened the window. She grabbed the letter and watched the owl fly off before shutting the window. Eleanor explained the letter in her hands, it was addressed to her husband but it was from Magical Congress of the United States. She wanted to tell herself that it was probably a work related thing but she was curious. Jasper finished cleaning up the dishes and walked into the kitchen, placing the dishes up in the cabinets. "It's for you," Eleanor said. Jasper gave the letter a confused look and began opening it slowly. The letter wasn't about work.

 _Dear Mr. Martin,_

 _If you remember correctly, you had a relationship with Miss. Celeste Starling who has been imprisoned in Azkaban for thirteen years for killing No-Maj named Gwendolyn Francis. We received a tip a week ago saying that a young girl was being held in Miss. Starling's cell and upon investigation we have discovered that there indeed was a girl living in that cell. We have taken her back to Headquarters and we had her take a DNA test to figure out where the rest of her family. After looking at the DNA results, we have included that she is your daughter. You have been requested to come to Headquarters as soon as possible by Fredrick Dodge to decided the fate of the not then we shall come to you._

 _Signed,_

 _Martha Holland, Assistant of Mr. Dodge_

Jasper read of over the letter several times, he couldn't believe it. He and Celeste had a small affair, in fact it wasn't even a affair, and it was when Eleanor was pregnant with Jeanine and he never regretted something so much. It was only one night and he didn't really remember how things went down, when minute she was working and then the next minute things were happening and he ended up cheating on his wife. He was surprised Eleanor even forgave him for what he had done, it took even longer for him to forgive himself. Things had gotten better over the years as Jeanine got older and they were fine, he didn't know how he was going to tell her that he had gotten that girl pregnant and he had another had another daughter.

"What is it?" His wife asked, crossing her arms. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and handed over the letter. Jasper watched as she read the letters, he couldn't read her expression which annoyed him. After a couple seconds, she looked up at him and gave the letter back to him. "What are you going to do?" She asked him quietly.

Jasper shrugged, "I don't know." He said, placed the letter down against the kitchen counter. "I mean I have to go and see her right? They said if I didn't they were bring her here and I don't want that."

Eleanor nodded in response, "Okay I'll go with you." She said.

"You don't have to," he said, not protesting it but he was scared that seeing Celeste's daughter would just bring up old memories.

"She's your daughter. I'm your wife and I want to see her and help you make the correct decision." She explained. "Now please go get my coat and I'll go and try to explain this to Jeanine." Jasper nodded his head and did as he was told. It took a while before Eleanor returned back to the kitchen with Jeanine running up the stairs with her cat following her. He guessed learning this new information was going to be hard on her. They were both silent as they walked to fireplace and fooed to the Headquarters. It didn't take them long to find Martha who leaded them to a small office. There was a window on the door where Jasper could see a man in a suit with a mustache sitting at a table and across from him sat a small thin girl with long dark hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a shirt that was too big for her and heavily eating a burger and as they watched, Eleanor's heart swelled as she look so much like Jasper. Martha knocked against the door, making the man Jasper assumed was Fredrick Dodge look up at the door.

He said something to girl and she stopped eating for a second to listen to what he was saying before going back to eating. "You must be Jasper Martin," the man said as he shut the door behind him. Jasper looked away to greet the man while Eleanor greeted him for a second before looking back at the girl. "She is in the room as you might have seen already." He said nudging towards the door. They all stared at her for a couple seconds, and Emaly could feel their eyes on her, she turned towards the door and gave them a shy wave before quickly turning away so that she couldn't see their reactions. "She's pretty shy," Mr. Dodge explained. "The only other person she ever spoke to was her mother and according to Emaly, her mother trained her not to talk to others." He looked over to see the Martin's have look mixed of shock and confusion. "It was so that she won't get caught and taken away," he explained, trying to reassure them.

They were quiet as if to think about what to say next, before Eleanor cleared her throat and asked, "What else did her mother teach her?" She asked. "If you were able to talk about that with her."

"We did talk about," Fredrick said, turning back towards the window. "Her mother taught her somethings and not all of them correct but some were things that she should know."

"She talks to you?" Jasper asked. He was nervous about everything, he didn't know how things were going to down. His mind was spinning.

Mr. Dodge shrugged, "A little. She was hungry so I let her eat and she has never been around anyone else and I think that she is scared that she is going to make her mother unhappy so she is being careful with what she is going to say." He explained. "She's very bright for what she knows and she still needs proper education and despite what she might have seen when she was in the prison, I think she will do fine."

"What will happen to her?" Eleanor asked.

He sighed, looking at the couple, "That is for you to decided as you are the only family she has left." Eleanor placed her hand over her mouth in shock as she listened. The poor girl had no one else but a mother in Azkaban, they didn't even know her and they had to decided what to do next. "Her mother was orphaned and she had no other family besides her sister who died last year. She isn't allow to talk to her mother anymore and she isn't allowed to make decisions about Emaly's life anymore."

"What choices do we have?" Jasper asked. Eleanor looked over at him like he was an idiot because she knew what they had to do and she didn't understand why he was asking what else there was. Unless he was thinking that may they should be taking a different road with this girl. She was his daughter why was he thinking like this?

"You can either take her in or she will be entered into the Foster System," Mr. Dodge explained. "It's your decision."

Eleanor looked over at Jasper who was nodding his head. He didn't seem sure about what to do next. She responded, "Can we talk to her?" She asked. Mr. Dodge nodded and he opened the door, letting them thought the door. Before he closed it, he told that if they needed anything he was going to be on the other side of the door. Emaly finished up eating her burger and looked over at them for a second before looking back down at the table. Eleanor couldn't notice how sick the girl looked, her skin was pale to the point where it looked like she hadn't seen the sun in years and there was bags under her eyes. They sat in silence for a couple seconds before Eleanor broke the silence. "Hello," she said. Emaly nodded and gave a polite smile and muttered something was too quiet for either of them to here but they guessed it was 'hi'. "I'm Eleanor Martin," she said. She looked over at Jasper waiting for him to respond but he stayed quiet so she decided to answer for him. "This is my husband, Jasper, he is -"

"I know who he is," Emaly said. It wasn't very loud but it louder that what she had said before. She looked up at them now, her eyes were filled with sadness. "Mr. Dodge said that you were coming by," she paused looking at Jasper for a couple seconds, "plus my mother told me that I looked liked you." Emily added. Once she said it she took her eyes away from him.

"Your mother talked about me?" Jasper asked. He was surprised as he and Celeste didn't leave things on good terms. She hated him. She even went to prison without telling him she was pregnant.

She shrugged, "A little but not a lot. She only told me that I looked like you and that you were died."

Jasper cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "I'm not died." He said and Eleanor rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I kind of figured," she said and the silence returned to the room for a while. "Is this all you are going to do?" Emaly asked. "Just stare at me and ask me about my mother?" The couple shared a look trying to figure out what they should say but nothing came out. They didn't know what to say as they had no clue what to do or say about this. "Why don't you tell me something about you?"

"We've been together for sixteen years now," Eleanor explained. "We have a daughter named Jeanine who is only older then you by a couple months and she goes to Ilvermorny." Emaly raised her eyebrows and she continued to explain. "It's the magic school here in a America. I'm guessing that your mother never you about that?"

She shook her head, "She only planned on us being together." She said it so quietly that they almost missed it and Eleanor kind of wished that she did because hearing those words broke her heart. She looked over at her husband who seemed lost in everything and she sighed. They talk for a short while after that it was nothing major, just small talk. The girl just didn't know what to do or what to say as she had never had to talk to anyone other then her mother or do anything else then but hide in the from the world but she was in the world and she was only confused as ever. The couple walk out of the room and Mr. Dodge was waiting on the other. He asked if they had decided on anything and before Jasper could say anything, Eleanor beat him to it, telling him that they need to talk before anything could be said. He nodded and walked as her and her husband walked away from the door.

"What are you thinking?" She asked her husband who was looking nervous about all this. He looked paler then normal and like his mind was somewhere else.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't how to deal with all this." He placed his head in his hands as they sat in the hallway.

Eleanor bit her lip as she looked at her husband, she knew what choice they had to make and it was a choice that she might have to make for him. "I know what we are going to do," she said, making him look up at her. "We are going to give that girl a home and a life and try and get her into a school so that she can learn because she made not me my daughter but she is your's which means we aren't leaving her to be on her own when she has no one." She said it all in a confident attitude. Her husband nodded his head and they walked back towards Mr. Dodge nodded his head as they spoke about Emaly he seemed pleased with their decision. He explained that things probably weren't going to be easy for them or for her and that he would talk to some people about getting her into the school.

"I will also have come by and visit every now and then to check up her and how is doing," he said, "to make sure that she is doing well and is being right fairly." The couple nodded and he went back into the other room where Emaly sat and they watched from the window. He seemed to speak in a calm voice as he explained to her what was happening, she didn't reacted to what she was hearing. She didn't seem calm, just unsure about everything. When he was done talking, she stood up from the chair and walked towards the door with Mr. Dodge following behind her. He grabbed a black coat and handed it over to her. She put in it on and was much bigger then her. She walked out of the door and not saying anything and neither did they. They all walked away and back to the Martin's home where Emaly Starling would started her new life.

 **a/n it's funny. it's got the idea for this book at the beginning of the year but everything was crazy so I never got around to it and now it's the end of the year I'm finally writing it. this is going to be an interesting story and I'm hoping that I'll get through it. I'm just in a good mood now that I finally have a good schedule and I'm finally getting through my depression. we will be going to ilvermorny soon but just be calm. daybreak will be updated soon and then maybe annabelle strange book two? i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look out for the next one soon.**


	2. The Life Unwanted, the Life Unplanned

**a/n Happy New Year! sorry it took me a million years to update. like every weekend i had something going on and the holidays were nuts. so here i am now with a new update. the last chapter was kind of sad and this will also probably be really sad. again this is an au and not a lot has been confirmed about Ilvermorny so i'm making a lot of this up and it's fanfic so a lot of it will be made up. in this chapter will learn about Jeanine Emaly's half sister and how Emaly is going to adapted to her new life away from her mother. please excuse all errors and enjoy!**

II

The Life Unwanted, The Life Unplanned

Emaly was quiet upon arriving at the Martins' house. She looked around the living room, unsure of what to think about everything that was happening. Jasper and Eleanor were watching her as she looked around their house, she could feel them watching her. She didn't like it. The house was simple but large and it all seemed to be the colors blue and grey which Emaly thought was odd but people always have something strange in their house. She felt about exploring more but she was tired and wanted to be by herself for a while. "What do you think?" Eleanor said. She just wanted for the girl to feel welcomed.

She shrugged as she hadn't see many houses but she liked it. "It's nice," she muttered quietly. "Um.. where can I sleep?" Emaly asked. She figured that they wanted to hang out more and talk but it had been a long day. "Anywhere is fine," she said.

"We didn't have a room ready as it was last minute but we figured that tomorrow we could get you set up in Jeanine's room." Eleanor explained. Jasper was nodding along with her. "We have a pull out couch for you to sleep in the basement so that where you can sleep for night." Emaly just nodded her along like her father as she was just going through the emotions. Eleanor showed her the way downstairs to the basement which was a pretty nice basement. It was large room with gray walls and carpeting and a couch sat in the middle. One wall had washer and dyer with other things that were associated doing laundry. Across from the couch was a television that hung from the wall. There was a small window that was placed high on one of the walls and it seemed to have an okay view as it was so small you couldn't see much. "It's nothing much but it will do for now." Eleanor said as she unfolded the pull out couch. "Jasper should be down with sheets and some pillows in a second." She looked Emaly up and down. She was still wearing the clothes she had been given including the coat.

"Do you want to change?" Emaly shook her head. "You sure?" She didn't responded and just sat on the bed. Eleanor sighed and walked out of the room. Jasper was coming downstairs with his arms full of sheets. He looked at her as to ask if everything was okay and she shrugged her shoulders. "I can't tell," she told him, trying to keep her voice down so that the girl wouldn't hear her. "I don't know if she likes it here, I don't know if she likes me, I don't know if she is okay." Eleanor started rubbing the sides of her forehead. "Everything is just happening so fast. I don't know what I'm doing. Well I do know what I'm doing I'm taking care of a girl who is the daughter of a woman that my husband had an affair with." She let a small laugh but it was a funny laugh, it was more like 'I can't believe this is my life'. Jasper opened his month to say something but she held up and finger and started walking up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. She's your daughter, you make sure that she is taken care of."

He watched his wife walk away and he thought about going after her but she didn't really like she was in the talking mood so he would just try to talk her once Emaly was set up. He walked down the stairs to Emaly gently placing the jacket down on the floor. "What are you doing?" He asked and she jumped backwards. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jasper moved towards the bed and gently dropped the sheets and the pillows onto the couch. He slowly placed the blankets across the couch, he could feel Emaly's eyes on him as he didn't. He didn't want it to be so awkward be2tween them but how was he so to make things different. The girl didn't really seem to want to talk him or everyone. When he finished, he turned towards his daughter who couldn't seem to look him straight in the eyes. "I hope you sleep well," Jasper told her. He didn't know what to else to say.

"Thank you Mr. Martin," she whispered.

He started walking towards the door but he turned back to her daughter. "You don't have to call me Mr. Martin," he said. "You can call me Jasper or, I know it's too early for this, dad." Emaly's eyes widen and he quickly started talking again. "Only if you want to. I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. It's just that I'm your father and I don't want you to think that you have to speak to me like I'm your teacher or something." She nodded and began getting into bed. "Good night, Emaly," Jasper whispered closing the door.

Later in the night, while the rest of the Martin family slept in their beds, Emaly laid down on the pull out couch and couldn't see a wink. The mattress was too soft and the pillow was right. She had never slept in a bed before, she only slept on the rocks that were in the hole and even though they were uncomfortable, she had gotten used to them. Emaly closed her eyes again and tried to let herself drift away but she couldn't. She was somewhere new, some place different. She had never planned for this life as she had always thought that it would be with her mother but now she was with a man she was told was died, a woman who wasn't her mother, and a girl who she hadn't even met yet. That wasn't her life.

Emaly grabbed the pillow and a blanket and got up from the bed and walked to the corner of the room next to the washing machine and the wall. She gently placed her pillow down and wrapped herself in the blanket. She closed her eyes and wait for sleep to come.

Most children who were an only child wanted a sibling but Jeanine Martin had been an only child for fourteen years and she never wanted a sibling. She loved that it was just her and her parents through out the years. She was never alone because she always had them or some friends to hang out with and that was that. She never wanted anything more. But then last night she had discovered that she had a sister. A half-sister, she would have to remember that. She did to remember that she wasn't completely her sister, Emaly Starling was the daughter of a murder and she didn't need to be a part of this family.

When Jeanine woke up the next morning, she realized that she was going to have to met the Starling. She had heard her parents come in last night and Jeanine tried to look to see the girl but she wasn't able to get a good look before her parents took her downstairs. She didn't know if the girl would still be downstairs but she knew that she would have to face her soon and it might as well be now. Jeanine took a deep breath and began walking down the stairs to the kitchen. When she got down there, she spotted her mother cooking and her father staring down at his coffee. It wasn't like what they normal do. Her mom seemed upset she made breakfast and dad just seemed sad and lost. Jeanine just walked into the room and sat down the chair next her father.

Jasper looked over at his daughter and smiled, it was clearly a smile that was forced. He wasn't trying to be rude but he didn't want Jeanine to feel bad or be worried about anything. "Good morning honey," he said. His voice also had a hint of fake cheer but again he didn't want to hurt her. "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, "Okay I guess. How about you?"

"Fine," Jasper replied and Eleanor placed his plate down onto the table, it was a slammed against the table. "It was an interesting night." He added. Jeanine watched her mother sit in silence as she sat down at the table. The Martin family sat in silence. They should talk about the fact that Jasper's long lost daughter is downstairs in the basement but they don't. They all stare down at the table. It wasn't until a soft cough made they move their glares from the table. Emaly stood in the doorway, the giant overcoat that Mr. Dodge had given her was wrapped around her arms.

Emaly and Jeanine were opposites and that should be the perfect way to describe them. Emaly had long stringy black hair, pale skin, and was really thin while Jeanine was short with tan skin and strawberry blonde hair that only went to her shoulders. She couldn't open but look into her mind and see only dark corners and the screams of others. She quickly pulled out and pretended like she hadn't just seen that. "Good morning, Emaly," her mother said, she was also using that same tone that her father had. "How did you sleep last night?"

"The mattress was too soft," she said. Her voice was still quiet. "I slept on the floor." Jasper and Eleanor shared of look of concern before looking back at Emaly. "I was wondering if I could have some new clothes," she said before adding, "and maybe have a shower."

Once again Eleanor and Jasper shared a look before, Eleanor stood up and said, "Sure you can. I'll get you some clothes and Jeanine can show you were the shower is." Jeanine glared at her mother. A look that clearly said please don't make me do this but Eleanor ignored the look. "Jeanine go and help Emaly. Now!" Jeanine sighed and stood up from the table. She looked at Emaly for second before walking upstairs, she didn't look to see if Emaly was behind. She knew that she was there, she could feel her. When they finally reached the bathroom, Jeanine opened the door, waiting for Emaly to go through it. She didn't.

"Well?" She asked.

"How do you turn it on?" Emaly asked quietly, almost as if she was embarrassed. Jeanine didn't sigh or give a sarcastic remark even though part of her told her to. She walked into the bathroom and turned the nob, making water rush out. Emaly walked into the bathroom and gently laid the coat on the toilet. "Thank you," she whispered again.

"You're welcome," Jeanine said before leaving the room. She stopped in the door before looking back at Emaly. "Just because you're my dad's daughter doesn't make you my sister. Got it?" Emaly nodded her head and Jeanine closed the door. Emaly slowly took off her clothes, marks and bruises covered her skin, before stepping into the shower. She stuck her head into the water, the feeling of it against her skin felt nice. She couldn't get Jeanine's words out of her head. She not only did she not plan this life but no one wanted her in this life. She leaned her head against the shower and wall and tears slowly fell down her face. Even though Emaly had been locked up and no one knew about her at least she had been wanted.

 **a/n new clue when the next chapter is coming out. i might focus on finishing daybreak but i don't know if i can do that. i wanted to do an update each story on the weekends but i think i'm going to do one story per weekend until daybreak is finished. so i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter again it will be a little longer until we get to ilvermorny. i'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters before we reach ilvermorny. i'm setting up more of the stuff with the Martins and Emaly and then yeah things will happen. look forward to the next chapter and i'll talk to you guys later!**


	3. Where She Belongs

**a/n another chapter! so I finished daybreak (yay) and i'm now only writing two stories which is great because it frees up more of my time. i get to write more of this story and more of sky meets the sea (ao3 only) and hopefully annabelle strange! i'm thinking i'm going to post that on two year anniversary of first publishing Annabelle Strange. for now here is a new chapter. it's probably the last chapter that focuses on the Martins and Emaly dealing with being away from her family. it's a pretty sad chapter. sorry not sorry it's a pretty sad story. i can only seem to write sad stories. okay please excuses all errors and enjoy! also time jump!**

III

Where She Belongs

It had been three weeks since Emaly Starling had moved in with the Martins and in those three weeks Emaly felt as if there was a sign above her head that 'Doesn't belong here'. No matter how much she tried it never seemed to go away. Every time the Martins looked over at her they seemed reminded of who she was. That she was the daughter of a murder, the product of an affair, they didn't want her. The only person who wanted her was locked away in prison. Jasper Martin seemed to be the only Martin right now who at least pretended like he cared about her. He smiled at her when she was trying to be funny and he tried to cheer her up when Jeanine said something hurtful to her. At least he tried that was all that matter.

Eleanor tried but she wasn't an actress. Every time she looked at the girl she was reminded of the year her husband had been with the woman, it had nearly broken them. But they had somehow got though that and they would get through this. She tried to show the girl kindness but Emily's shyness and the fact that she was very closed off annoyed Eleanor a bit and it would lead her to storm out of the room or say some passive-aggressive comment that would make the girl's face fall. She would feel terrible afterwards and then tell herself that she would do better this time. Eleanor was still hoping to get that promise. Jeanine on the other hand was mainly the reason why Emaly was having such a terrible time. She wasn't the worst bully in the whole world but she wasn't the kindest person to ever walk the world. All she ever did was send Emaly rude looks, say rude things were to her and she knew that Emaly heard her, and she did all of it to remind Emaly that she didn't belong her.

Emaly was still living the basement and she still slept on the floor. She couldn't move into Jeanine's room, the girl was already rude to her even when they weren't in the same room and she knew that it would be worse then things already. She liked living in the basement even though it wasn't really home or a real room but the Martins rarely went down there and whenever she needed to cry no one seemed hear her. She liked it that way though. She felt as if something were to happen like the Martins seeing her cry then they would just pity her more then they normally did. One morning though she lost her privacy as she woke up to see the blonde girl with green eyes staring down at her. "God how much more of a freak can you be?" Jeanine asked. Emaly didn't reply, she just turned away from her half sister and tried to fall back asleep. "My mom wants you to wake up. She wants to come and eat breakfast and then we are going to get you some clothes because I don't want to continue wearing mine."

She wanted to tell Jeanine to go away or ask why Eleanor couldn't had just come down to tell her that but she knew what Jeanine would just say something rude and cruel so Emaly pushed herself up from her corner in the basement and started walking away from Jeanine but she stopped upon hearing Jeanine speak again. "I would personality like if you had never been born but we can't have everything in life." She knew that Jeanine was only saying that to get on Emaly words but she stilled turned away to face her half-sister.

"For once, Jeanine, I think we can agree on something." She grabbed the door knob before rushing out of room. She walked up the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Eleanor wasn't in the room but Jasper was and upon seeing her, he gave her a small smile before placing a plate of eggs in front of her. "Thank you, Jasper," she said. Emaly had started calling him by his first name ever since he had asked to stop calling him Mr. Martin. She had thought about calling him dad or father but she had only known him three weeks. It was too early to call him dad as right now she felt as if they were friends, well on the way to becoming friends. "How are you today?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to be working around the house today," Jasper explained puling out a chair before sitting down. "Are you ready to go and get some clothes?" He asked and this time she shrugged.

"I guess. I think Jeanine's happy about me not having to borrow anymore of her clothes." Emily told him. "I wouldn't know what to get though. I've only ever had one pair of clothes and the people at headquarters took them away. How do people normally shop for clothes?" She asked him.

"Well you usually just walk around and look for things that you think that you'll like and hope that they have it in your size." Jasper explained before realizing that Emaly probably didn't know what her size was. "Eleanor will help with everything once you get to the store." They two talked a little more before Jeanine came into the room and the two went silent. She narrowed her eyes down on Emaly before sitting down next to her. Jasper noticed some tension between to the two girls but he didn't say anything as Emaly finished up her food and took off, leaving Jasper and Jeanine alone.

"What was that?" He asked her.

Jeanine shrugged and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." It was clearly a lie as her tone seemed a little too cheery. "She was probably just tired or hungry and that's why she took off." His daughter explained. Something in Jasper told him that she's daughter wasn't being truffle but he couldn't prove it so he just went back to eating. Later Eleanor came down with her hair up and she was wearing a similar grey dress that went perfect with her eyes. "You look nice mom," Jeanine told her and Eleanor smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you," she said. "You look nice at well. Where is Emaly?" There was a small couch and they all turned to see Emaly wearing a baggy shirt and ripped jeans that had previously belonged to Jeanine. It wasn't as nice as what Jeanine and Eleanor had been wearing so the two stared at her. "Good morning Emaly." Eleanor said and by the tone of her voice she could tell that Eleanor didn't like what she was wearing but she didn't say anything. "Are you ready to go?" She asked and Emaly nodded her head. Eleanor and Jeanine kissed on the cheek Jasper goodbye but when it came to Emaly's turn the two just stared at each other for awhile before she took off towards the door. Upon reaching the car, she tried to open the passenger door but Jeanine rushed in front of her and pointed to the backseat of the car. She didn't have to say anything to know that her half sister was telling her to get in the back. She did it even though a part of her told her that she should stand up for herself but this wasn't her house, she didn't want seem self-centered.

The whole car ride was spent with Eleanor and Jeanine talking and listening to overly cheery music that Emaly didn't really like, again she didn't complain. The two almost seem to forget that the girl was in the car she was so quiet and when they arrived at the shopping center, the two forgot that someone else was there as they jumped at the sound of Emaly closing the car door. They just continued to pretend like they knew that she had been there and walked right into the shopping center which the biggest building that she had ever seen. It was giant with people walking in and out through the different doors, Emaly couldn't help but watch them go through the days. She stopped at the sound of Jeanine snickering and felt herself begin to blush from embarrassment.

They all walked into the one of the buildings with giant sign under them and the room was also filled with more people. Some of the people said hello to the Martin girls and then gave Emaly strange looks while they walked away and the rest of the people minded their own businesses which she was very happy about. They continued walking through the store until they reached a glass desk and behind it sat a tall woman with black hair and shiny blue eyes. The woman cheered when seeing Eleanor and rushed around the desk, hugging her tightly before rushing over to Jeanine and hugging her as while. Then she saw Emaly and looked back over to Eleanor as if to ask 'Who is the sick girl they had brought with her?'. "This is Emaly Starling," she said. "We are taking her in for awhile."

To say that she was hurt would be reasonable but to say that she was surprised that Eleanor hadn't told the woman that she was Jasper's daughter would be a lie. She should have just seen it coming. "We are getting her some clothes as she doesn't have any." Eleanor explained. The woman nodded her head and looked her up and down. The woman started walking them there the store, though the different isles of clothing. Every time they saw something, they would grab it and start walking away and after a while they finished and while Eleanor and Jeanine had a handful of clothes, Emaly only had five clothes options. Two were shirts, one was leggings, and the rest of the three were sweaters. "Do you wanted anything else?" She shook her hand and Jeanine was close to laugh at her when her mother starting talking again. "Well why wasn't Michelle take you to a dressing room and I bring you some more things."

Emaly nodded her head and started following the woman with the name Michelle leaving the Martin girls alone. Once she gone Jeanine started snickering again, "God she's an idiot." She said.

"Jeanine! By nice. She is your sister," Eleanor told her but she wasn't disagreeing with what she had said.

"She isn't my sister," Jeanine told her mother. "She's the daughter of a murder who dad knocked up. If she wasn't his daughter then we would have thrown her into the streets. Emaly Starling is like a lost puppy who Dad and you don't have the heart to get rid of. Well luckily I'm the only who can see it. We don't need her mom. She needs to go where she belongs which is in prison with her mom."

"Enough!" Eleanor said. She said it loudly so that some people started turning towards them to see what was happening. "Emaly might be different from you but there is no reason to be so rude to her. Sure she might be quiet, she might be weird, and she only sleeps on the floor in the basement and doesn't do anything unless she told. She won't stop talking to me as if I someone who is treating her like a doll and she only likes Jasper and I'm sorry that I'm nothing like her mother who is in prison because she killed the wrong woman. But your father wants to keep her and get to know her so we have to deal with her." Jeanine went silent but it wasn't because of what her mother had said. It was mainly for the small girl with the black hair that was standing behind her. Eleanor slowly turned under to see Emaly standing behind her, holding a white shirt with sunflowers over it.

"I found this shirt," she whispered. "I thought I would tell you." Emaly rushed away from them and back to the changing rooms. Once the lock on the door clicked, she fell to the floor and started crying. Jeanine was right. She didn't belong with the Martins. She didn't belong anywhere.

* * *

Mr. Dodge knocked on the door to the Martins' houses and Jasper opened the door, eyes widening at the sight of Mr. Dodge at their door. "Hello Mr. Dodge," he said, trying to seem calm. "What a surprise to see you here." Jasper moved out of the way for Mr. Dodge to enter the house and Mr. Dodge did, removing his hat from his head.

"Well I said I would be coming by to see how Emaly was doing and it's been three weeks so I thought that it would be best if I came by." Mr. Dodge said as he shrugged off his coat. Jasper couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't burning up because of how hot it was outside. "How are things for you Jasper?" He asked. Jasper stopped for a second to think as he didn't want Mr. Dodge to think that things were perfect but he didn't want him to think that he wasn't fit to take care of Emaly. Mr. Dodge noticed him and laughed a little. "It's alright, Jasper. You just took in a child. I didn't expect everything to be perfect."

He smiled before taking Mr. Dodge into the house. They passed by the kitchen where Eleanor was cooking and Jeanine was reading. "Hello Mr. Dodge," Eleanor said. She also seemed surprised to see him here in their house. She looked over at Jasper who shrugged as if to say he didn't know that he was coming today.

"Hello Eleanor," he said. "I'm here to see Emaly."

Before they could stop her, Jeanine spoke up and said, "The freak show is outside on the swings." She then got up from the chair and started walking towards her room. Jasper and Eleanor shared a look but before they could explained, Mr. Dodge held up his hand.

"It's fine. I'm not surprised. Most children have a hard time when getting a new sibling," he said. "I'll be outside if you need me." Mr. Dodge walked away from the kitchen and started heading towards the back door which leaded him out to a small backyard where a swing set sat in the middle. On one of the swing was Emaly who was gently swaying back and forth. "Good morning, Emaly," he said before sitting down on the swing next her.

Emaly smiled at seeing the kind face. "Good morning Mr. Dodge." She said. "How are you?"

"Just fine," he said, smiling back at her. "I wanted to see how things are going for you here." That made Emaly's smile fall. "Your father seemed to feel the same about that." She stayed quiet. "Why don't you like it here?" He asked.

"I like it here just fine but," Emaly trailed off for a second before answering. "The Martins don't like me." She explained. "Well Jasper, he's nice to me but Mrs. Martin and Jeanine don't think well of me. Mrs. Martin is just better at hiding it then Jeanine is."

"I'm sorry," Mr. Dodge told her.

"When can I see my mother?" She asked. "Can I at least talk to her?" Mr. Dodge couldn't even get the worlds out so he shook his head and the girl sighed. "Just as well," she muttered. "I just want to go somewhere I belong with people who care about me. I want to be somewhere that doesn't remind me that I'm a freak."

Mr. Dodge nodded his head and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. To give support and to tell her that he had a plan and he hoped that it would work. "I think I had an idea," he told her. "I would have to talk to your father and Mr. Martin but I think it could work." Emaly raised her eyebrows. "Have you heard Ilvermorny?" He asked and she nodded her head. "I think that we could get you into there and then you would be away from here and be able to practice magic. How does that sound?"

She smiled. That sounded great. When the two were done talking they walked into the house and started explaining Mr. Dodge's plan to the Martins. They were had a plan. They had something to work for. Emaly just hoped that things worked.

 **a/n things will be a little more filled with magic the next time around because Ilvermorny. also if you are finding all of this hard to believe then i would remind you again that i am making all this up. so don't take it seriously. i'm doing this because i want to write this story and you know i have a lot free time. i will be starting another fanfic next week so my schedule might be a little busy but i should still be able to update this. it won't be until next week because i decide to stop updating on weekends and only update on week days. i hope you enjoyed this chapter! later!**


End file.
